Too Much Hope
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: John, a Moroi prince has fled from St. Vladimir's with his Guardian, Sherlock Holmes to escape the crushing burden that their bond and everything that comes with it has placed on him. When they are found and brought back to the Academy, Sherlock discovers that there are sinister forces, Strigoi, stalking the grounds and trying to get in. How will he save John from everything evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! It's Abby here, bringing a story where Sherlock and John are Vampires! Please read this! Ok, so you don't have to have read Vampire Academy, though some background knowledge is helpful, but you do have to be caught up on Sherlock, the BBC version. K, so Vampire Academy stuff. Basically, Moroi are Vampires who use element powers, such as fire, earth, water, and air. A new element was recently discovered, Spirit, which allows people to come back from the dead. When someone is brought back from the dead, they are bonded to the person who brought them back, which allows the resurrected person to read the thoughts, emotions, and lives of their savior. Every Moroi has one element that they specialized in, and spirit is very are twelve royal Moroi families, and if they are going to be mentioned it will be in the authors note. Here, we see Lissa Dragomir, the second-last of the Dragomir race, as well as Christian Ozera. The Ozeras are a disgraced royal family because two members willingly turned Strigoi (below). John is an Ozera, but he calls himself John Watson because he's a BAMF. The Ozeras have only seven known members, and are dying out as well. Dhampirs are secondary races, half human-half vampire, who cannot reproduce among themselves. They protect the Moroi to ensure the survival of their race, so they become guardians to them. Last, the Strigoi are evil vampires who have no soul, and no magic. They can have been any race previously, and have been turned, but Moroi have the option of killing someone by drinking all of their blood to become Strigoi willingly. Only Moroi and Strigoi drink blood. That's it. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to PM, or ask in a review. Enjoy! **

* * *

It's not hard to close his eyes, and delve back, deep into his mind palace, where no one can reach him, and think about the days before. Once, however brief it might have been, they were safe at St. Vladimir's Academy, with all their books, and knowledge and _people._ He did miss the people, at least they weren't all complete idiots, as much as he liked to disagree. In his mind palace, he can go anywhere, back to memories of parties and cigarettes and safety.

The words and faces and training, they're all filed away meticulously, row by row, file by file, chronologically, of course, with the deleted information in the dusty typewriter in the corner. It was there if he needed it, stored in the safety of long-forgotten keys when he didn't.

John doesn't have a file, or a cabinet, or even a hard drive of space in this little library of his mind palace. No, no, John is much more important than that. John has a room. There are photos on the wall, and a laptop with every ridiculous adventure they has ever had typed away onto his flash drive.

There was a corner that he never went into, because that was _John's corner,_ the one that he would never go into, ever. He had been in that corner once, only once, because John's horrific memories were too much for him.

When they first learned about their bond (the small-too small-file he had on that was located in the third desk drawer to the right in the closet), Lissa Dragomir had just been crowned Queen. She had gone to the school, gone home to see everything, go to the dance, and they had been so young.

Sherlock was seven, and John six when the Strigoi had attacked their school. No one even knew that Sherlock was gone. John, being the doctor-oriented medical voice of the year, had thought they were playing a game. Just another game, where his hands glowed, and then Sherlock was back.

They never told anyone. It wasn't hard, because specializing in anything was so far away that no one had even heard of Spirit.

Two years later, when Sherlock was nine, and able to break anyone's arm in seconds, once given a reason and a proper angle, Lissa came back.

They-or rather Sherlock- had known about Lissa and Rose's bond, and had approached Rose first. He remembered her perfectly, the guardian. _The _Guardian, the only known person who had ever had a bond with their charge.

Around him, John's room changes into the hallways of St. Vladimirs, which is an entirely different wing of his mind palace, into a memory hidden behind the seventh painting on the right side of the main corridor.

"_You're Rose Hathaway." His voice is cold and exited at the same time. He is finally going to find out what is going on. She had stopped in the doorway, signaling one of the others to go ahead with Lissa. _

"_What are you doing here, this is for the high schoolers." Her voice was nervous, but she tried to hide that, she was quick, efficient. _

"_You and Lissa have a bond." She stepped back a second, unnerved, but stepped closer after seemingly finding something in his face. _

"_You have one too. But you're a dhampir. And you're so young, what happened?"_

"_The Strigoi attack a couple years back, here at the school. I was trying to get him out, but I was nearly dead already. We weren't supposed to be out of school, but it had been such a long time, and he was hidden. No one found him." He's trying to make excuses, because this is _Rose, _but he endangered John and there is no excuse for that. _

"_Who's he?" _

"_John Watson. Or, at least that's what we call him. His real name's John Ozera, but he picked it up somewhere and won't let it go now." She looked confused, but wrote it off as a childish game. He scoffed mentally. John wasn't childish. He was… innocent. It was good. _

"_He has spirit. That's how he brought you back."_

"_Well, obviously." He had figured that out through a series of teacher gossip, and murmurings in the high school AP advanced calculus class he had taken last term. He remembered the dead. _

"_You need to go back to your dorm. Are you with him?" _

"_I'm his guardian, of course I'm with him." _

"_What number?" _

"_221B."_

"_Alright. Lissa and I will find you after the dance." _

_He had gone back to John, feeling absolutely marvelous. John was happy too, what with his cousin Christian visiting. Even though Sherlock didn't like Christian, didn't like anyone with the fire element, John was happy. Everything was playing itself out perfectly. AND, they were going to meet the queen. _

_He had slipped into John's head for this bit, so the memories were a bit dusty, left untouched. _

"_Hey John, been a long time." Christian had said, smiling and running a hand through John's hair, though it had been longer back then. _

"_Christian!" And just like that, John's tiny arms were around the fire-user, squeezing tightly. "How are the Royals?" The Ozera family had been_-was still_\- in disgrace because of what Christian's parents had done, and all of the royals had given their family a hard time. _

_Breaking John's hold easily, Christian stepped away, the smile disappearing. "Not better, not worse. I'm just there."_

_His-John's face had fallen as well, he had hoped that Christian would clear up the line with the Royals, for he didn't want to grow up with everyone hating him. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault." The answer came automatically. It was a rule of the universe; no one made John upset, no one did it, and even if they did, they never, ever would have gotten away with it. _

"_I know, I just wish I could do something about it." John lamented, sighing and pushing blond locks out of face. _

"_I know. Lissa keeps trying, but a royal family willingly turning Strigoi isn't something they're going to forget overnight." He felt John shiver at the words, easily intimidated by evil forces, especially ones that hungered for him. _

"_It happened years ago." John was stubborn though, refusing to be placated by Christian's defense of the people who hated them. _

"_But it still happened. However long it takes, we are still a royal family. You can't forget that. They can never take that away from you, John." Christian's look was intense, almost threatening, but he held John's gaze, and Sherlock _knew _that he would never forget this talk. _

"_But just because we are royal," John knew this talk by heart, and he agreed with it. "Or even Moroi, does not mean that we can't help."_

"_Yeah." Sherlock could see why Christian was John's favorite cousin. He had good morals, and he was good to John, even if he did use fire. __Here he had slipped out of John's head, before emotions got things messy, and fast-forwarded to Rose and Lissa. _

_John hadn't expected it, he thought that it could have been Molly, or perhaps even Mrs. Hudson to drop off that last assignment that he had missed after being sick. When the queen and her guardian stood at his door, he just looked up, speechless. Luckily, Sherlock was there. He was always there. _

"_Hello, your majesty. Welcome to 221B. This is John, and I am Sherlock Holmes." She had a kind face, and she was pretty, the kind of face you'd expect to see on a Queen. "Hi again, Rose." _

"_Hello, Sherlock. Hi, John." She bent down, at eye level to John now, and Rose stiffened, looking around. _

"_We shouldn't stay here, Liss."_

"_It's the hallway of a charm-protected school, Rose. There's not much that could happen here." The blond looked over her shoulder, smiling. _

"_It's happened before." Rose says darkly, and hurries her inside. The door closes, and the knocker tilts for the first time. It's been that way ever since, at least, he thinks it has. He doesn't really know anymore. _

_Diving back into his memories, he watches an eight-year-old John Watson look up at him and wonder what is going on. _

"_Sherlock?" John had tugged on his shirt to get his attention, even though it had never really left him. "The queen's in our flat."_

"_Yes, John. She's here to talk to you." John was the only one he wouldn't yell at. John didn't need to be yelled at, not anymore. His blue eyes widen, surprised. _

"_Is she here to talk about the magic?" He's looking up at him, so small and innocent that it near breaks his heart. John didn't deserve this. _

"_Yeah, kiddo. She's here to talk about the magic. You know how to get me if anything happens?"_

"_Yes, Sherlock," John says exasperatedly, but Sherlock takes his job seriously. This is John. He can't just be left alone, even if it is with the Queen. John lets go of his shirt, and follows Lissa upstairs and into his bedroom, where it is undoubtedly neater. He and Rose follow them up the staircase, not close enough to hear, even with their senses, but close enough to get up there in seconds with any indication of danger. _

_It takes a second, it always does, but he manages to put on a mental recording of John talking with Lissa, so that he can review that information later, but for now he's looking at Rose. _

"_You're in his head right now." It's not a question. She knows. _

"_Yes. How did you know? No one else notices anything." That was true, he did it in class all the time. _

"_Your eyes. They turned the same color as his. But right now only part of you is with him, right now, so you can pay attention to all three of us. _

"_You learn fast." He said, truthfully, too. No one else had made it halfway as well as she did with observations. _

"_I've been at this for a while." She said, sighing. "Anyways, it's not about me tonight, it's about you. I need you to answer me now, because I can help you." He nods, and she looks relieved. She's dealt with people like this before, he can tell by her left eyebrow and the way it rises .7 inches. They haven't cooperated, he can tell by the stress that is prominent in her throat and the darkness under her eyes. _

"_I need you to tell me right now if you would die for him." He knows that she's afraid of asking this, because she's done it before, and no good has come of it. _

"_Of course I would." His answer is strong, it is instant, and it is certain, because John is precious, he is special, and Sherlock cannot, can never let anyone hurt him. _

"_Good." He can read the relief in her face, and he is happy to have put it there, because she is Rose Hathaway, and she, even with her weak mind, can teach him so much. _

"_Now, tell me, would you stay with him, protect him the way I am Lissa?" He looked her up and down, and she is being completely honest, she doesn't think that he'll stay with John, or at least she's unsure. _

"_I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it. Maybe not even you." He makes sure that the look that he gives her is so intense that she has to believe him. He can see that she does, it's a decision in her eyes. Ordinary people-even vampires are so easy to read. _

"_Alright, now that we're good on that, we can get to the good stuff." She rubs her hands together, not cold-exited. "The guardian stuff." He can tell she's deadly serious, even though her demeanor is casual, loose. "Bottom line, be the best at everything. Every single damn time, Sherlock Holmes. If you want to be his guardian, he can ask for you, but you need to be an option. I know you're smart, you'd have to be with an ego that size," he quirks a smile. "But you're not the strongest, at least, not yet. _

_He scoffs at her, "I already know all of this. I am the best, I've always been."_

"_But is the best good enough? I'm not-I will never say that kids should go out and protect people, but I am saying that they should be prepared to. He's a royal, he's going to be a very influential royal with the Ozeras disappearing the way they are. He'll be like Lissa, only people will hold a grudge. Very powerful people will hold very powerful grudges, and people have turned Strigoi for much less that a grudge. Strigoi have gotten into the school, you saw it for yourself two years ago. They've backed off a bit because we finally have a queen who's taking action, but they won't stay dormant forever. We all need to be ready, but you have a bond, you're special, and if you want to protect him then you need to know how to fight. How to kill them. _

"_When they come, they will come for the dying races first. Ozera's third on the list, and the fact that he's their youngest doesn't help. You need to be able to defend him." _

"_I will, I always will." He promised, blinking up at her coldly._

"_From Strigoi?"_

"_Alright, then. How do I learn how to use a stake? They never let anyone skip grades, not Dhampirs anyway. I've tried, but even I can't get my hands on a stake." He looked up at here, taking in every detail of her face, although the images flitted back to Lissa every couple of minutes. _

"_I'll train you. They'll let me do it, especially when they find out you have a bond. But you have to do something for me." _

"_Anything. If you're really going to train me then I suppose that I owe you anyway." _

"_When I'm done, when I think that you're ready, you need to get away."_

"_Like you did?" _

"_Yes. It doesn't seem like it now, Sherlock. It never really will, but as long as you're here, they'll never leave you alone. They don't know anything about spirit, and as long as the teachers remain uneducated about it, they'll be afraid of it, and think of what they could do. The Strigoi, they know exactly where you are, all the time. It's safer where no one can find you. Promise me, Sherlock."_

"_I promise."_

And that is how he ended up in the closet-sized dorm room at their latest boarding school, waiting for John to wake up. It was midnight, and it was time to go.

* * *

**Please Reveiw guys! Bye!**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I know that I'm a horrible human being, and that I'm a forgetful, lazy person, but I promise, this week I'm gonna step up my game. I recently tried to reread my first fic, ISHBM, and I found that it was the type of thing I stop reading. So, I'm gonna rewrite that this week. No worries, the overall outcome/plot/events will be the same, so there's no need to reread, but I would recommend it. Now, here's my list of priorities.

1\. Life on the Line

2\. ISHBM 2-5 rewrite

3\. FIYCS

4\. If I Stay

5\. Too Much Hope

6\. Any requests!

Alright,, again, I'm so so sorry, and by the end of this week, I swear I'll have this all done.

Thanks to 8EternallyMortal8 for not letting me forget. Love you all!


End file.
